


De cartas y Hamburguesas

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [4]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: AU Vampire, M/M, Tyrell Vampiro, Tyrell Wellick Vampire, Universo Alterno, Universo Alterno Vampiro, free-form
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Un momento de silencio reinó en la espera de conocer la orden de Mr.Robot --- Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas --- dijo en una media sonrisa, el mesero confundido se disculpó y pidió con gran cortesía que repitiera la orden pues no había escuchado correctamente , el hacker soltó un pequeño bufido y con mirada divertida --- Quiero una H-a-m-b-u-r-g-u-e-s-a con q-u-e-so y  p-a-p-a-s  f-r-i-t-a-s ¿Has escuchado bien ahora? --- repitió despacio al mesero ,quien giró su vista al vampiro como esperando un salvavidas de aquel pedido , pero Tyrell sonreía abiertamente en complicidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La escena esta maravillosa graficada por TheLittleHellraiser,extraido de http://thelittlehellraiser.deviantart.com/art/dinner-exe-662549792

Tyrell estuvo afectado toda la noche ,no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo ,sabía, _sentía_ que _su_ humano estaba fuera de peligro con las heridas cerradas y sin el dolor que ambos tanto padecieron pero quería, _necesitaba_ verlo otra vez ,en un ambiente adecuado por supuesto, _Elliot_ no era persona simple y como tal el vampiro estaba seguro de que si intentaba comunicarse con él de una manera común no llamaría lo suficiente su atención,por más que trato de averiguar sobre él, una vez más falló,era un _fantasma_ en la sociedad.

En el sistema sólo figuraba sus datos básicos , ninguna red social , _nada_ , busco más hasta que encontró en la red de vigilancia de la ciudad,un video del día anterior, en el que se veía a Elliot lanzándose al mar,aquello le pareció confuso,extraño _su_ humano no era de ese tipo de persona ,lo sabía lo podía _sentir_ ,necesitaba hablar con él.

Decidió enviar un mensaje escrito a mano con pluma y tinta “ _como en los viejos tiempos”_ pensó para sí mismo.Esperaba transmitir a través de esta carta algo de esa intimidad y personalización que se perdía en la tecnología actual .

 

_11 Madison Ave,New York,NY 10010  - 2 AM._

_Sinceramente Tuyo._

 

Así es como había quedado el mensaje después de cinco o seis intentos en los que escribía versos, o largas cartas sobre los motivos y porqués de los que era _necesario_ que se encontrarán esa noche ,sin embargo nada funcionaba,nada era lo suficiente _bueno_ o digno por ello concluyo que lo mejor era ser breve y directo, al estilo del hacker, usaría _El código binario_ ,un lenguaje que ambos compartían.

 

_00110001 00110001 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000001 01110110 01100101 00101100 01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110010 01101011 00101100 01001110 01011001 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00110001 00110000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00110010 00100000 01000001 01001101_

_01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110101 01111001 01101111 00101110_

 

 _11 Madison Ave,New York,NY 10010_ , esa era la dirección de _Eleven Madison Park_ uno de los  restaurantes caros a los que solía ir Tyrell como él mismo lo había revisado en el sistema,descifrar la carta fue algo fácil ,un código binario,hasta un niño de 5 años con acceso a internet podría hacerlo , aunque claro recibir el mensaje sin que su _otra parte_ se entere era más complicado ,de hecho,Elliot lo había visto,tuvo la carta en sus manos pero no la conecto con Tyrell sino como un mensaje de Fsociety ,como tal  no tuvo la voluntad de decodificarlo entregando el papel a Mr.Robot, cuando este fue a _visitarlo_ a Allsafe.

Mr.Robot fingió no tomarle importancia al papel tirándolo al tacho del pequeño escritorio ,sabía que cuando su _otra parte_ se distrajera podría buscarlo , la conversación con él no había ido bien Elliot deseaba seguir en su _perfecto laberinto_ ,decidió que lo dejaría en paz hasta que reaccione por sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo , de hecho sólo fueron horas hasta que la _realidad_ por sí misma quebrara el _perfecto laberinto_ de Elliot provocando su resolución de volver a FSociety ,significó un pequeño éxito para Mr.Robot ,finalmente su otra parte aceptaba aquello que estaba construyendo para él , también influía que era la 1:23 am ,podría llegar a tiempo a su pequeña “cita” con Tyrell Wellick , vampiro,alias # _elmejofrottage #Quedemoniosestoyhaciendo_ ,quitando el humor al que solía recurrir, Mr.Robot aceptaba que el vampiro fue útil en momentos en los que él mismo creía haberse _pasado de la raya … ligeramente_.

Ir al lugar era como seguir _estrechando lazos_ con un _recurso valioso_ , una _jugada inteligente_ nada más que eso,pensó para sí mismo mientras tomaba posesión del cuerpo y se dirigía al restaurante.

Tenía una reserva desde las 2 am hasta las 4 am ,es conocido que los vampiros tienen una percepción del tiempo más paciente que la de un humano, quizás era por la calidad de su visión o la capacidad de perderse en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo aquello no concordaba con Tyrell quien contaba los minutos desde las 2 am en su auto esperando la llegada de _su_ humano,llamarlo no era una opción,debía _esperar_ sólo eso.

\--- ¿Mandaste a Mr. X de vacaciones? No sabia que conducias por tu cuenta --- comentó Mr.Robot sarcásticamente al vampiro que se había acercado a tal velocidad que si no fuera porque tenía algo de sangre vampírica en sus venas le hubiera tomado por sorpresa .

\--- Me alegra que estés completamente recuperado --- respondió con una sonrisa.

El anfitrión les dio la bienvenida al Restaurante estaba claro para el empleado que en las reglas de aquel lugar constataba en primer lugar que el traje de tres piezas era una obligación entre los clientes,pero el empleado no pudo hacer nada cuando Tyrell pidió hablar con su gerente ,quien se disculpó incontable veces por el _error de novatos_ que había cometido su empleado ,un cliente _A1_ como lo era el ejecutivo tenía privilegios más allá de las reglas , aquella situación agrado a Mr.robot ,el poder que emanaba de esas simples acciones acudía como un aura atrayente en el vampiro , decidió que si iba a participar en este juego de voluntades que ambos compartían,iba divertirse ir hasta al final.

\--- ¿Todos los CTO acostumbran salir en sus horas de trabajo , o es sólo una costumbre en ECorp ? --- Preguntó el hacker con una media sonrisa _“¿Cuanto podía tolerar Tyrell?”_ ,

\--- Únicamente los que son tan eficientes como para establecer sus prioridades --- respondió el vampiro riendo al comentario , estuvieron mirándose fijamente , _segundos_ , _minutos_ esperando a que el otro haga el siguiente movimiento,era un _juego_ , un _juego de estrategia_ y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

El mesero interrumpió el enfrentamiento con palabras amables ,preguntándose y preguntando sobre lo que deseaba ordenar con frases innecesariamente largas y redundantes , _presunción_ ,la carta tenía que estar en francés, claro que el vampiro lo entendía a la perfección y ordenaba en un acto ostentoso como un _pavo real_ mostrando sus plumas coloridas ,donde primaban las frases como : _Te recomiendo tal plato , o cual plato ,bla bla bla_ ,el hacker no había puesto verdadera atención a la voz del vampiro ,bien podría estar hablando en chino y a él le daría exactamente lo mismo porque se negaba a ceñirse a las reglas del establecimiento o a las de aquel ser .

Un momento de silencio reinó en la espera de conocer la orden de Mr.Robot --- Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas --- dijo en una media sonrisa, el mesero confundido se disculpó y pidió con gran cortesía que repitiera la orden pues _no_ _había escuchado correctamente_ , el hacker soltó un pequeño bufido y con mirada divertida --- Quiero una H-a-m-b-u-r-g-u-e-s-a con q-u-e-so y  p-a-p-a-s  f-r-i-t-a-s ¿Has escuchado bien ahora? --- repitió despacio al mesero ,quien giró su vista al vampiro como esperando un salvavidas de aquel pedido , pero Tyrell sonreía abiertamente en complicidad.

Sería en vano tratar de racionalizar con ellos, dio una reverencia y dejó que cocina resuelva aquella situación , --- La mesa central ,cliente A1 Gold,pide : Una botella de whisky siglo XIX mezclado con Real Blood Premium y una Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas ---  repitió el mesero al encargado de cocina quien al no creer lo que estaba escrito en la orden había pedido que sea aclarado.

\--- Se lo que parece ,pero no es una broma es un pedido y de un cliente A1 Gold , estos ricos son cada vez más extraños --- comentó en confianza al encargado quien se debatía entre renunciar a su trabajo por la _ofensa_ de hacer un plato tan _vulgar_ ,con el conocimiento de que una mala crítica por un cliente influyente en el mundo de los poderosos traía consigo la desgracia de cualquier profesional --- Merde --- susurro el chef golpeando la pared junto a él para ordenar después la preparación de la dichosa hamburguesa .

\--- Sentí tu tristeza ,desesperación ¿Qué ha pasado? --- cuestiono Tyrell con un tono de sincera preocupación como si el juego se hubiera detenido dando paso a una verdadera conversación. Una jugada que no agrado a Mr.Robot  --- ¿Esa es tu mejor carta? ¿Que sigue, me invitaras al baile de graduación? --- evadio la pregunta.  
  
\--- Revise los videos de la ciudad y te vi saltando al mar¿Por qué lo hiciste ? --- siguió el vampiro ignorando la respuesta evasiva,ensimismado como si estuviera en un monólogo más que en una conversación.

Aunque visto desde afuera así era la dinámica ,con Tyrell intentando comprender al humano frente a él,quien solo emitía palabras que contradecían sus acciones y emociones.

 

 

 _El conocimiento es poder_ ,era la frase por excelencia de Mr.Robot, de verdad lo creía, es por ello que la idea de que el vampiro conozca algo que no planeaba mostrar le sacaba de sus casillas _“es mi recurso,no un novio con poderes telepáticos”_ pensó.--- No es tu asunto ---contesto bruscamente con dureza.

Tyrell no necesitaba de la conexión  para percibir enojo en el hacker,detalle que le dejó sin cuidado.  
  
\--- Es mi asunto,tú eres mi asunto, desde que unimos nuestras sangres lo eres ,estás en mi asi como lo estoy en ti ,lo has sentido,la fuerza,la percepción elevada incluso cuando caíste sabías que no ibas a morir porque algo te aseguraba que eras poderoso,nada te podía matar,así se siente ser un vampiro.--- declaró el ser,apasionado con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción.   
  
Entonces Mr.Robot lo entendió ,aquella vez cuando dejó que tomara su sangre y él tomó la suya ese era causa de su resistencia física,prácticamente no dormía ni comía ,no sentía la necesidad de ello , descuidado como era su _otra parte_ no se dio cuenta ,él mismo estaba tan enfocado en avanzar con sus planes que no le tomo importancia .

El modo como lo describió el ejecutivo, le daba a entender que no tenía poder sobre él ,pero si Tyrell estaba _percibiendo_ sus emociones ¿Porque a él no le pasaba lo mismo?, quizás tenía que ver con las _emociones_ _extremas_ ,el vampiro fue a visitarlo al hospital porque su condición había sido _extrema_ ,el dolor era insoportable, _extremo_ ,la dirección del hospital pudo conseguirla hackeando el sistema, eso era _todo ,_ además qué importaba si aparecía cuando estaba en peligro,tener a un vampiro de vigilante no representaba una desventaja ,concluyó el hacker.

\--- Sabés que no necesitas una “Real Blood” --- dijo Mr.Robot deteniendo al vampiro con la mano en la copa --- Ya no tengo hambre ,vámonos --- continuó moviendo a un lado el plato con la hamburguesa casi intacta.

El ejecutivo no necesito una palabra más ,pidió la cuenta ,sacando su tarjeta _dorada_ junto a un par de billetes para pagar su cuenta y dar una buena propina al mesero.

\--- Mi casa --- enunció Mr.Robot ni bien entraron al auto tomando su lugar en los asientos traseros con Tyrell al volante,no hablaron en todo el trayecto,sus miradas se cruzaban continuamente en el espejo retrovisor.


End file.
